1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating apparatuses, and particularly relates to a coating apparatus for multi-layer coating.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common to use more than one kind of coating process, such as, spraying, ion sputtering, vapor deposition, or spray pyrolysis when applying multiple coats of materials such as paint or primer to a workpiece. Generally, each coating process must be carried out within a different vacuumized chamber of a machine capable of carrying out the desired coating process. To complete the coating process, the workpiece must be transported from one vacuum chamber to another vacuum chamber. However, during the transportation, the workpiece may be exposed to the environment and the workpiece may be contaminated.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a coating apparatus, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.